


Blue

by jadedbug



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe
Genre: ((sorry to disapoint lmao)), ????? if that wasn't a thing it is now, F/M, Gen, Its tecnically VDOTU too????? theres characters from it in there, Sometimes i feel like the only person who is ok with Larmina in blue lol, Three Things, also svens viking armor thing from VF, basically me taking the VF canon and making it work, if you squint it's gen, its subtle but its there, there's angst, we do not speak of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedbug/pseuds/jadedbug
Summary: It is often when it is least expected, but needed most, that fate drives people together.orThree times fate and the lions of Voltron conspired to bring the blue pilots together, and one time they didn't.





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stems entirely from me wanting an explanation for Larmina, and pretty much everything the writers tried to do with her character. The same goes for Sven, my angry Norwegian son, who's one (1) episode made like zero sense.

Lance had always had nightmares; he usually brushed off the nightly occurrences, but this time, this time it was different. It was his palms pressed into the counter around the bathroom sink, and his shaking shoulders as he swore that he wasn't trapped in netting. It was him reminding himself he ran because he didn't have a choice, and that Sven lived anyways. But the dream-it hadn't been Sven.

 

_ Dammit- _

 

Sleep was all he really had keeping him steady anyways. There weren't exactly drule fighters waiting to be shot at outside the castle. It seemed he was the only one requesting him actually. Simu-Lotor, in all his douche-y glory, was just too painful to face at this point. And Keith, in his all-encompassing insufferable wisdom, had enscripted Pidge ( _ the only adult in their vicinity that didn't drink _ ) in changing the passcodes on the liquor cabinet. Pidge, coincidently, was also the only person Lance couldn't bully or significantly annoy enough into getting the passcode.  _ Thanks for the great pledge of faith, Keith. _

 

But his mind jumped back beyond the locked liquor cabinet. Back to where he wished it wouldn't go.  _ Daniel _ . The damn kid he tried to hate but couldn't.  _ We were too alike, that's where it fell apart didn't it?  _ He should have seen the warnings, should have payed closer attention-he should have never ran when Sven gave him the chance.  _ Why do I always end up back there? How many regrets can I carry? Far too many.  _ But Dan was gone just like Sven-or at least just out of reasonable reach.

 

_ Or maybe not. _

 

It was the tug at the edge of his mind, an idea that carried him down and to the cockpit of his lion. It left him with a heavy coat thrown over his shoulders and a backup battery for his Voltcom. It really was a reckless and horrible idea- something Daniel would have come up with-but reckless had been his trademark far before Daniel had even been born. And if he were being honest, there wasn't much fun in being responsible  _ all  _ the time. 

  
  


If it were physically possible, Crydor was even colder than before. Then again, he didn't have a sarcastic little shit backseat-piloting to distract him so maybe it wasn't. Of course, the major flaw in his idea was now apparent. He didn't know where to start looking on the forsaken icecube of a planet.

 

Finding one person on an abandoned planet in a constant state of complete white-out should have been even harder than it sounded. But it wasn't. Allura would have called it destiny or fate or something else implying higher beings at work. Lance, however, had never considered himself a man of faith or any real beliefs beyond the ground under his feet and the sky above his head. So maybe this was a coincidence of cosmic proportions. Or maybe it was his soul finding it's brother out of pure reflex. 

 

_ Reminder to figure out passcode on liquor cabinet if Inner-Allura doesn't shut up soon. _

 

“Come here often?” He flopped onto the snow bank across from Sven, a contained fire between them. Over the fire (a portable stove actually-that explained the contained flames) was a coffee pot filled with what Lance assumed was bitter black coffee.  _ One thing Sven and Keith shared that I will never-a love for incredibly bitter coffee.  _

 

Sven glanced up at him, with his unnervingly dark eyes, “What do you want?”

 

“Some creamer with that coffee that is undoubtedly going to taste like literal mud-” Sven scowled at him. “-Jeez. Fine. A guy can't catch up with an old friend?”

 

“On this abandoned hell hole?”

 

Lance had never been the best at matching Sven’s comments, it took a special talent that wasn't in his arsenal. But God be damned if he didn't try. “Isn't hell supposed to be hot?”

 

Sven laughed, “Welcome to Crydor.”

 

The laugh startled Lance. It wasn't supposed to be this easy. Sven was easily far more hostile than him and Keith combined. He covered the half startled jump in what he hoped was a casual lean forwards, his elbows resting on his knees. Now leaned over considerably,  Lance could see the light reflecting off of Sven’s eyes. They were so familiar yet completely different, cold and foreign.

 

_ Kinda like Crydor. _

 

Maybe something had called Sven to Crydor. Like always called to like after all- _ Inner-Allura Strike Two _ . Maybe it was like how the red lion called to him, how the fire between Sven and him resonated in his chest. Weren't the lions based in the elements? Yes, he remembered that conversation with Allura and Pidge. So maybe the ice had called to Sven through the blue lion. Or this was blue extending her protection over her fallen pilot even now. Lance would probably never know for certain.

 

Lance found a burning hate for the silence that had settled between them. After all these years how could they have so little to talk about. “How's your-”

 

Sven looked up at him, the ice in his glare cutting Lance off. “The infection is better. The cold makes the other injuries worse.”

 

Lance swallowed. There was the answer to his question, simple and straightforward. Very Sven. “Why did you leave?”

 

The question had somehow caught Sven off guard. Lance could see it in the way he straightened his spine and shifted his weight. 

 

“The infection showed up, and once I figured out the cold made it better Crydor started calling to me. I answered.”

 

A blunt answer. Also very Sven. But he was talking wasn't he? Best to forge forwards. “Why was your son-”

 

Sven’s scowl deepened, “The people of Pollux aren't as open to outsiders as you'd expect. They're still healing from the war with the drule empire. Romelle and I’s relationship wasn't exactly  _ welcomed.  _ So we kept it a secret. It was not safe for my son on Pollux, especially with us under Wade’s thumb for being open supporters of Voltron.”

 

_ Huh. Planet doesn't approve of relationship between one of its rulers and a pilot of Voltron but still supports Voltron against a dictator. Hypocrites.  _

 

Sven’s reasoning however, seemed solid enough to him. By all means Sven had managed to slip completely off of the Force’s radar, and had managed to keep his son out of it too (and all radar for that matter). The Polluxians were proud warriors, and chances of them being open to outsiders marrying into the royal family were slim, even if the outsider was a warrior himself. The outsider had nothing to bring to Pollux through marriage but an equally war ravaged ally who couldn't even bring Voltron to their aid. It wouldn't work. Not to mention Romelle was the last female heir in her royal lineage. Lance unfortunately knew the politics well, having caught a conversation or two between Allura and Keith and having experienced some himself. After all, wars were not fought without politics, and he knew that better than most.

 

And then Wade with the Galaxy Alliance under his thumb, could have easily manipulated Sven and Romelle (through them-Pollux) into submission using their son. The idea made Lance’s stomach turn but he knew it was true. Wade had been as ruthless as he had been cruel.  And regardless of Wade, the people of Pollux would have been unhappy with the child anyways, the likelihood of them legitimizing Sven's son as heir was slim.  _ Poor kid. And Romelle-Jesus Christ-the poor woman couldn't catch a break could she? And she didn't know-did Allura get a message to her?  _ The guilt of never thinking to ask settled over his shoulders, melding with the rest of his burdens. The weight was insubstantial in the long run, but still enough to slow him down in that moment.

 

Sven coughed into his fist. “Is my son-is he alright?”

 

“Pidge ran some tests when we brought him back to the castle and he seemed perfectly fine.” Lance paused to judge Sven’s expression. Neutral. He could keep going. “Levels of haggarium were a little higher than normal but there was no negative effects, I guess. Pidge might have said something about him developing an immunity to haggarium but I'm not sure-he's in good hands right now.”

 

Sven nodded slowly, almost painfully. He seemed to hesitate, like he was trying to draw up words that wouldn't come. “Why-What happened, Lance?”

 

Lance but his lip,  _ I’m not that see through am I?  _ “Daniel-” how was he supposed to say this? “Daniel’s gone. Lotor took him, and about leveled Arus in the process. We can't find any trace of either of them…” Lance let his words drift off,  _ why did it hurt so much.  _

 

“And?” Sven met his eyes with an icy patience.

 

Lance clenched his fists, “Haggar’s back. I don't know how-neither does Pidge. And her damn cat took out Vince’s eye. We’re backed into a corner, Sven, and Keith’s admitted that even he doesn't know the way out.”

 

“That's all?” Sven seemed faintly amused, and a little surprised too. 

 

Lance shook his head slowly,  _ best get it out.  _ “Why? Why did you save me back then-Why'd-Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?” 

 

Sven seemed to relax, his posture loosened as he sighed. “I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask me that. If we're being honest, I've asked myself that same question far too many times. Should there ever be a reason for someone to save someone else’s life?”

 

“At the sacrifice of his own?” 

 

“Lance,” Sven seemed to recount his words in that brief pause, “You are very much my brother, in combat and out. Brothers fight for-sacrifice for each other. If I had not been there then Keith or Hunk-or even Pidge would have been there to save you. It was inevitable,” he paused again, his eyes did not leave the other man’s, “Princess Allura would call it fate, and maybe she's right. But that does not change the weight of my actions, my own actions. I consented to that fight with Hagar of my own accord, I could have escaped with you but I didn't. My choices are my own, Lance, and you should never feel guilt over them.” 

 

Lance felt the weight of the other man’s words settle over his shoulders, yet he could breathe easier. He laughed drily, “Queen Allura-Allura’s queen now.”

 

“As it is her birth rite.”

 

“You've got it in you to surprise me today don't you?” 

 

Sven laughed at that comment, “Perhaps…”

 

_ Well it was now or never _ . Lance held eye contact with the other man-his  _ brother _ \- and stood, “Come back with me to Arus-”

 

Sven bit back a smile. There it was, the reason Lance had came, and then stayed. “Alright.”

 

“-Pidge can treat the infection-I mean he’ll figure it ou-” Lance went straight as a rod, processing Sven’s words. “That was a lot easier than I thought-”

 

“-Help me pack this up,” Sven had turned off the stove, and emptied the pot of coffee into travel mugs, offering one to Lance. 

 

Lance took the mug, and nodded. He managed to help Sven shove his cooktop into a bag, and hefted it onto his shoulder.  _ Allura always said that water was one of the most flexible elements; maybe even ice could give way under fire. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larmina has questions. Blue lion has answers. Sort of.

If she were being honest, Larmina had never seen the Voltron Lions as anything other than machines. Maybe it was her own fault, not believing in fate or magic,  ~~despite the ghosts of her ancestors regularly communicating with her aunt~~. It was strange to think about, the fact that the giant mechanical robot she was piloting was technically sentient, so she usually didn't. 

 

Well at least she tried not to think about it, but she still stood before the lion- _ her _ lion. “Why-Why me?”

 

The lion stood silent. 

 

“Out of all the pilots you could have chosen-out of every person in this galaxy, why am I in the pilot’s seat?” 

 

She had  _ definitely  _ crossed the line from grieving to crazy.  _ Daniel… _ Then again, making rash decisions was very much a special technique in her arsenal. So she stood before the great mechanical beast, but did not fear it. 

 

She was definitely crazy.

 

“I-I’m not cut out for this.”

 

The sudden and great weight of something waking up, some vast consciousness stretching after waking fell over her. It was the crushing force of the ocean-it's tearing currents whipping about her, unceasing and unyielding. 

 

Larmina had the sudden overwhelming sense that the lion was yawning.

 

_ Why do you say that little pilot? _

 

“Why shouldn't I?” She had already walked on thin ice-now-now she was stomping.

 

_ Do you really believe there is no fact-no basis in me accepting you as my pilot? _

 

“I'm piloting the girl lion.”

 

_ We-my siblings-would all  be girl lions, technically however we are genderless. Social constructs do not apply to celestial beings. _

 

Larmina couldn't help but laugh, “Fair enough.”

 

_ You are still conflicted..? _

 

“You still haven't explained why you picked me, out of all the lions, why  _ me?  _ I'm nothing like Aunt Allura,” Larmina paused, “or Sven.”

  
  


She felt the shift immediately, the lion somehow tensed.

 

_ You see… No, it is too hard to put into words, although I distinctly remember having a similar conversation with your Aunt. Let me show you- _

 

She felt the blue lion’s consciousness pull back, receding like a great wave before crashing over her. Then images, scenes played too fast but too slow, all at once a mad jumble.

 

Then a calm pool, dark and endless, reflecting the galaxies in it’s depths. An ocean, frigid cold, with sprays of white foam crashing up onto glaciers.  _ Sven _ .

 

A stream, a cheerful trickle through a forest, it was the promise of life and prosperity. Then a tropical pool, endless layers of perfect blues, full to the brim with life seen and unseen, and tearing currents, deadly and unrelenting.  _ Allura. _

 

A series of rushing and tumbling rapids, forceful waves from conflicting currents, the spray of foam. Then a geyser, super heated and forceful, a driving force, known for its natural power and beauty.  _ You, Larmina.  _

 

Larmina shuddered as the blue lion retreated from her head, “Me?”

 

_ Yes. You see-water is the most flexible force of nature. It takes as many forms as needed, it never stays the same. So like water, I am constantly changing, as are my pilots. I adapt. Therefore, my pilots adapt too.  _

 

“I… adapt?”

 

_ Have you not? _

 

Larmina stared up at the lion, “I guess I have adapted, at least maybe a little when I was younger.”

 

_ You adapt even now, Larmina. You adapt to all of this.  _

 

If the lion could spread its arms (paws?) in a wide enough motion, it would have, Larmina decided.

 

But it's words rang true. How could she have not adapted to all the changes in her life. Daniel and Vince-she had adapted to them. Piloting the actual lions-she’d adapted to that too. And that wasn't even touching her past, or her heritage.

  
  


_ I would be far more concerned if you were not completely different from my previous pilots. _

 

Larmina knew it was an afterthought, added quickly, but it still alleviated some of the doubts in her head. “I'm not sure if I fully understand any of this yet-but thank you-really, thank you for even bothering to talk to me.”

 

Blue seemed to glow with satisfaction over her words.  _ It seems I have done my job then, little pilot, here's to hoping you will be able to do yours with less doubt.  _

 

If the lion could have winked it would have. 

  
  


The consciousness slipped away, back into sleep maybe, leaving Larmina feeling very much like she'd been holding her breathe underwater for far too long. That was where Allura found her, knelt before the blue lion, breathing heavily, and looking more than a little stunned.

 

Allura knelt beside her, carefully resting a hand on her shoulder. Larmina jolted at the contact, almost like she had been awakened from a light sleep.

 

“Larmina, are you alright?” Allura knew the likelihood of her getting a true answer was slim, but it was still her job to try.

 

Larmina took a shaky breathe, “Getting there.”

 

“If you ever need to talk-”

 

Larmina glanced pointedly at the blue lion, “I think I just had a really good one actually.”

 

It was Allura’s turn to jolt now, “Blue lion, it spoke to you?”

 

“Yeah, we had a nice little conversation.” Larmina attempted to read her Aunt’s body language, a mix of joy, pride maybe too?

 

Allura gently brushed a thumb over her cheek, “You've come so far.”

 

Larmina shied away from the touch, “Not far enough.”

 

Allura made a sound of disagreement in the back of her throat. “Farther than I ever did in such a short window of time,” she paused, calculating her next words carefully maybe, “It wasn't your fault, Larmina.”

 

“That won't bring him back to us.”

 

“No, it won't. But it isn't your job to carry the guilt,” Allura’s gaze was fierce, a lioness and a queen’s, “it is mine.”

 

Larmina nodded sharply, looking away. This wasn't an argument she could win.

 

“Come on,” Allura rose to her feet, offering Larmina a hand up.

 

Larmina took her Aunt’s hand, pulling herself up to her feet. “Didn't you come down here for a reason?”

 

Allura cocked her head, “I think I found it,” and smiled.

 

Larmina sighed, “You're just as cryptic as blue lion, if not more.”

 

“I've had  _ years  _ of practice,” Allura was hiding a laugh now, “one would think you of all people would be use to it by now.”

 

“I don't think I'll ever be used to it Aunt Allura.”

 

The return from the blue lion den had been uneventful, other than the promise of hot chocolate upon their arrival from Allura. Of course, entering the castle was an entirely different story. The control room was its usual three-in-the-morning-calm, well other than the two pilots, who were peeling off layers of coats and very much dripping half melted snow all over the floor.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larmina in the blue lion? Not my favorite but I can work with it, specifically for the purpose of this fic. A special thanks to Beck (mymythatsexyfish on tumblr, and ComeFightMe on here) to previewing/betaing this chapter for me!
> 
> (Have you caught the pattern in the chapter titles yet?)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Wow I love these characters!  
> Me to Me: write angsty stuff about their own guilt and self hatred
> 
> Anyways,,, I loved writing this chapter, and I really hope it makes sense, because dabbling in (assumed) Polluxian politics was really fun and will be seen again in a later chapter.


End file.
